Bump in the night
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: Amalia and Yugo sleeping together is normally no big deal. Normally.
1. Bump in the night

I don't own Wakfu. God knows what I do if I did.

* * *

><p>Amalia first noticed a tickle. Gentle, soft and oh so annoying. She thought it was Eva or Pinpin playing a trick or something on her. But then her eyes opened, and it was still at late into the night. She could hear them sleeping soundly.<p>

That's when she froze. She felt Yugo's hands latched around her waist tightly. It was kinda cute, actually, the way they slept together, Yugo often the little spoon in their bed sharing. She trusted Yugo only: Ruel was a dirty old man, no telling what perversion he could muster, and Pinpin was well... Pinpin. Possibly harmless, but there was no sense in the risk.

Plus, Yugo felt nice to hug and hold. Like some living full sized doll and hugged and giggled. And would mumbled a few thing in his sleep, mouth buried deep in Amalia's stomach.

"Haa... Haa..." He panted in his sleep. The rubbing on her backside grew somewhat fiercer. She was terrified at the idea forming in her head. Was he? With her? Only one way to really now. She gulped, and slowly turned her head to look over to him.

His hat jumped and jiggled, his face turned away and down, but his eyes not open. His tiny hands latched firmly onto her on both sides. And, then, she recoiled in horror; she saw his hips, wired and short as the rest of him, thrusting away at her leaf skirt.

He was still asleep. At least she hoped. Otherwise this was way to embarrassing for him/her, well, both of them. More for her, though. Definitely more for her.

She was royalty, for Sadida's sake! Any man caught doing this would have been dead by now, strangled by bramble vines and quartered, just to be sure. She couldn't believe Yugo, of all people, would abuse their friendship like this! She should kick him off the bed and scream and throw whatever, brand him a pervert and go home back to Sadida. The king would be none to pleased, that's for sure. Her brother would no doubt place a bounty on his head.

But she didn't. She didn't even move, just lied there, scared at what Yugo would possibly do to here. Scare... but oddly curious.

She... had to admit, really, Yugo's thrusting wasn't painful or hurting. In fact, it felt... good. She shook her head at the thought. No it was gross and disgusting and Yugo needed-

She paled. She needed to stop Yugo. How was she going to do that without ruining him in the process.

Why did she even care? He was the one doing... this, to her! She moved her hand down and took his. How would she even explain this to him? She didn't even have a full grasp on it. A gentle shake at first. But he moaned and continued. He seemed to be panting harder. Thrusting into her harder. She shook him again.

"Mmm... Amalia." She didn't think she could blush harder, but as he began to chant her name softly. She took notice of her own catching breath, the tingle between her legs getting stronger and harder to ignore. She traced her hand over Yugo's, squeezing it a little as she thought of what to do.

Without knowing, her own had rubbed over of stomach, and then a little lower, and a little lower... She nearly chirped as she glanced over her sensitive button. "W-what am I?" She panted out as she continued to rub herself. Her free hand ran over to Yugo's form, tracing the soft flesh down his arm to his shoulder.

"Ami... Ami... AMI!" He jerked and Amalia froze as he squeezed down on her hard, pulling himself a deep as he could into her butt, gasping for air as he jerked and shook against her butt. He kept panting as he slackened, his grip softening up and seemingly back to the normal cuddle he liked. "Amalia..." He whispered, before drowsily planting a gentle kiss on the small of her back and cuddle close.

Amalia would have been more flustered, but she was already flushed and panting with her own actions. "Yugo was..." She whispered as she replayed his actions. "thinking about me." She chirped and moan and writhed as she played with her folds, dancing her fingers over slit, occasionally, and with increasing regularity, hitting that little swollen mound atop her personal area.

She bit her lip, trying to fight the sounds she made, but nothing helped. She was getting louder, her breathing more and more ragged, and it was all Yugo's fault. "Yugo... Yugo... YUGO!" She screamed in a whisper, her body tensing, electricity hitting every never in her, wrapping her body in total pleasure. She clenched everywhere, her eyes shut, her toes curling, her back arching.

And her hands grabbing and clenching. One on her body, the only on Yugo's hat.

His eyes shot open, and he darted up, looking for the person to hurt for touching his hat. "Huh, but, wha-?" He saw Amalia's hand. "Amalia, what are you doing?" Turned to her.

She wanted to scream.

* * *

><p>Part 2 coming soon. I'm just decided on details.<p> 


	2. Midnight Talk

Amalia and Yugo hadn't spoken since that night. There had been some gagging, some muffled yelling, and of course, Amalia had quickly swung the blame to Yugo. By the end, Yugo had fled, and gone to think over his sins in silence. Amalia, after, sat alone in her own shame, holding back the tears.

She couldn't help it. She didn't really know why.

He stood in the back of the pack as they walked. Amalia noticed his eyes dart away and a deep blush paint over his cheeks. Ruel was quick enough to catch on, as was Evangelyne, and the two managed to speak without the usual feuding they held, deciding to talk to the two separately.

After some "convincing" Eva managed to get Groovy to rest up enough to give them a moment. Eva took Amalia to a fountain, Ruel to a casual stroll about town.

"Okay, what happened." Eva said, hands on hip, in her usual motherly way. Amalia flustered up and turned her head.

"N-Nothing! Why?" She stuttered.

"Nothing at all!" Yugo spat, the ears of his hat shooting nearly vertical as Ruel prodded again.

"Mhmm. You and Amalia used to be so close, and now you're barely speaking. I may be old, but I'm not blind."

"Sadida, Nothing happened!" She said. Eva stared at her with the same stern gaze she gave Groovy when he was doing almost anything. "F-fine. Yugo and me had a argument last night."

"A lover's quarrel?" Ruel joked, but then smiled with evil when Yugo's face deepened to a darker shade of red. "Aha! You kissed Amalia in her sleep, didn't you! I knew you liked her! That's my Yugo!"

"N-not exactly..." Amalia said, turning away from Eva's cracking smile as she imagined adorable little Yugo leaning over Amalia, and gently planting a little kiss on her lips. Poor Yugo- "He, uh..."

"WHAT?" Eva and Ruel couldn't believe the story they heard. Little Yugo, their little Eliatrope, had gotten a little frisky in his sleep with Amalia. If it hadn't been the princess of Sadida and Yugo's best friend, Ruel would have been laughing.

Nether Amalia nor Yugo could tell them exact details, especially the important ones. There was some grabbing, and Eva share a similar tint as Amalia relayed the details of where exactly Yugo had kissed her. "I-I thought that was just a bruise from a rock or something."

"Ehhh?" She spun around, straining to look at herself: Yugo had managed to leave a hickey just above her butt. "Oh Sadida!" She said, burying herself in her hands. "Eva, I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Yugo." Ruel said, noticing the tears starting to form in his eyes. "It's not that bad, I think."

"Eh?" Yugo asked. "How is it not that bad?"

"He said your name in his sleep, right?" Amalia flushed at the memory. Yeah, right before he... well... "Well, at least you know you're special to him."

"I'm pretty sure Amalia likes Yugo, too." Ruel noted. "You should talk to her."

"I'm a princess, though." Amalia pointed out to Eva. It normally was nothing, but matters of suitors were always difficult problems, especially when you considered what Ami's dad had done to the last person who'd gotten a little to close. (She'd never seen a Sadida turn white and brown like that before.) Still...

"And, Yugo's not good enough for a princess? The hero of the war against Nox isn't good enough for a princess?" Ruel scolded. Yugo perked up at the thought. "If Amalia thinks she's too good for you, she's more Iop-brained then Pinpin."

"Maybe... You're right, Eva." Amalia said, drying her eyes. "Yugo's always been there for me. Papa will understand."

"Maybe we should keep this from your father..." Eva panicked. Eva was one thing: she understood young, foolish love. The King would hang Yugo if he learned of this. She offer her princess a hand off the fountain, and the two made their way back to the inn where Groovy was still sound asleep.

Eva chuckled. The bruise on Amalia's butt, while cute, on served as a warning to Eva to never wear a skirt, lest the few Groovy left be seen. She'd never hear the end of it, especially the little number under her navel. (Cra help him, Groovy had some genius hidden in that Iop brain.)

While they were outed, the tension between the two remained. Yugo still remained at the back of the pack. However, when Amalia turned around, Yugo's eyes darted up, and the two flushed at each other, before turned back.

Tonight, they both agreed, they would have to two tonight.

Eva and Yugo shared a room tonight, Ruel and Groovy in the next one over, and Amalia in the lone one, which Ruel complained about, of course, until Eva took him to the corner and said something to him. Yugo had never seen Ruel go that pale. When he was sure she was asleep, he quietly stepped out, and made his way to Amalia's room.

Groovy was an awkward run in. "Yugo, what are you doing out here?" He asked in a normal voice.

"Shhhh!" Yugo reprimanded. He swore, Pinpin was more of a kid then he was sometimes. "What are you doing up."

"Eheheh, To your room. Evangelyne promised something special tonight. Said you weren't goin to be a problem. I thought it was weird, having you in the room while me made love." Yugo swore his head was going to explode from the blood pressure. The Iop-head. "And you?"

"To talk to Amalia." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, about what?" Yugo face palmed. Iops. "Ah well, good luck."

"Uh... You too..." He stood there dumbfounded as Pinpin nonchalantly walked to his room, slamming the door behind him. There was some words, Eva's harsh tone, then silence.

Yugo bailed when he heard a moan. He quickly shut the door silently. Apparently, though, not silently enough. Amalia sat on the bed, arms crossed, and gaze stern, the cover tossed to one side. "A-Ami."

"Yugo." She uncrossed her arms, and padded the seat next to her. "Sit. We need to talk."

Yugo gulped. He had only just entered the room, and already he was in trouble. He plopped down, twiddling with his fingers and finding it oddly fascinating. "Ami... I'm..."

"Enough Yugo." She chided. "I'm... sorry."

"Eh?" He waved his hands. "You didn't do anything! I was-"

"T-that's not true." Yugo noticed it now. She was mad at herself. "I... uh... kinda... joined in and let you take all the blame."

There was silence. And then, Yugo nearly screamed. "WHAT?"

"You were... making me feel so good, and I couldn't help it." She turn away. "But it was your fault, still."

"That's not fair Amalia!" Yugo complained. "You always do this!"

"I'm sorry, Yugo!" She threw her arms around him, hid her face in his neck. She was tearing up, he could feel it. "I was just embarrassed... and scared... and... I was wrong. I shouldn't have put all the blame on you."

"Amalia..." He pushed her off him gently. Looked at her with, wiping the tears off.

He kissed her. Gently, almost feathery, on her lips. He shook a little, worried at her reaction. Pulled back, and looked away. "I... uh..."

She pulled him back her lips by her chin. Held him there longer, hands holding him steady. They broke again, and both held the same brush. She pushed him over gently, and pinned him to the bed. "Tell me, Yugo, do you know the price for defiling a Sadida princess?"

Yugo cracked a smile as the princess lean in. "No."

"They belong to the princess, to do whatever she wants." She leaned in and kissed him again. "You belong to me now, Yugo."

"Okay..." He said, accepting another kiss.

"I could have you chained." Another kiss. "Tortured." And another. "Anything I wanted."

She sat up, straddling his hips, hands pinning down Yugo. Yugo could feel himself growing as she rubbed against him. She smirked, and Yugo's smile widened. "Say it, Yugo. I want to hear it from you."

She rubbed her leaf covered skirt for good measure. Nearly chirped as it jumped from the attention, trying to pierce through the clothing. Yugo's face strained and began to flush. "I... love you, Ami."

"I know." She said, leaning in and kissing him on the lips, with more passion then before. No more pecks, no more soft touches. She moaned as Yugo broke through her lips, slipping his tongue in and dancing around her mouth. She fought back, and soon they were jousting, battling around with their tongues. She let his hands loose, and not surprising, found their way to her hips. He thrust upwards, and she chirped as he rubbed against her. She moved in tandem for a little bit, then broke their kiss and pinned him down with a single hand on his chest.

She rubbed against him a few times, enjoying herself as he bucked back a little. "Can you not control yourself a little?" She said, with a rub for good measure, watching the pleasure pain his face. "Is my body that irresistible?"

"Y-yes!" He moaned, panting and sweating, trying to control himself. She cooed and held firm as he tried to sit up. "Ami!"

"What part of my body do you like the most? Tell your princess." She reached a hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest, for good measure. "My face? My breasts? No... I know."

"Ah..." He cried. "I-I'm sorry, Ami! I-I couldn't help it!"

"Oh really?" She smirked evilly. "You left a bruise on my body; do you want to see it?"

She got up, much to Yugo's chagrin. Turned, and pulled her skirt down a little, better showing off the lip shaped bruising on her lower back. "Bruising the body of a princess! How could you-oh!"

Yugo traced his lips over the area, planting feathery kisses that sent shocks up the young Sadida's spine. Not it was her turn to cry out in pleasure. "S-stop that!"

Yugo was latched on tight, and despite his size, managed to pull her into his lap, planting strength draining kisses along her spine. She arched back at his touch. Then noticed his growing problem as he press it solidly against her. She felt his hands reaching down, grabbing the hem of her skirt. Grabbed them, and held them. "Yugo... Do you realize what you're doing?"

He stopped for a moment, but planted a kiss in the center of her back, and tugged, Amalia helping wiggle out of the leaf skirt. She kicked them off, revealing she wore on underwear underneath. Still sitting with her back turned to Yugo. She brought his hands up to her shirt, and wordlessly, he took it off. She got off the bed, and revealed herself slowly.

While her clothing was revealing, and she'd been partially nude before, he reveled the sight: her breasts were full and supple, gravity defying as only teen breasts could be, dark brown nipples like touches of fine gourmet chocolate, waiting to be licked and nibbled. Her hips were wide and deliciously thick, her butt prefect and tight, a body given by the miles they had spent together. His mark was clear as day: a egg shaped bruise near the small of her back. Her inviting chocolate thighs rubbed together in unusual uncertainty, which drew his eyes to her mound. Bald and smooth, leaking from their earlier play. She stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"Wow." He finally managed. She smiled, walking over to him, grabbing his chin and kissing him. She thought she had control, until Yugo broke it, reaching up and kissing her neck, trailing down softly until he reached her chest. She curled her hands underneath, offering them up to him seductively.

"Go ahead." Yugo planted another gentle kiss at first, right on her nipple, smirking as Amalia chirped from the attention. Latched his mouth on, sucking like a babe. His hand made it's way to her free breast, guide by Amalia's hand, and as he swirled his tongue around her hardening nubs, her ran his finger over them, wordlessly guiding him to rub and pinch them gently.

She gasped and groaned at his somehow masterful attentions. Maybe his Eliatrope body can with a natural master of the sensual arts. Whatever the reason, he seemed to be hitting every button correctly.

She was only somewhat surprised when a free hand, suddenly found her hips, trailing a finger around her love mark. She was pulled closer, smashing her chest again his head, smothering him in her exotic flesh. Her legs parted on his left, dripping her approval on his shorts. While she enjoyed this, she wanted to have some semblance of control: after all, Yugo was her slave now, right?

With a pop he left of her breast, as he was pushed back onto the bed. Amalia pushed a hand under his shirt, pulling it up over his hat, keep it there, effectively locking his arms above his head. She leaned down, and with the same gentleness that had made her own chest ache for more, took a nipple into her mouth. Yugo jumped at the attention, trying to get his hands free to continue the roaming he'd just enjoyed.

He jumped again as she bite down on it. "AH! AMI!" He cried, trying hard to join her. She ran a finger down his chest, and grabbed his shorts. She had suppress a moan as her breasts brushed up against him. She tugged him loose, letting it pool around his knees.

Yugo was lucky he wore boxers. He was much larger then Amalia thought. Much. Sadida bless Eliatropes. Already the size she'd overheard some of the women in her kingdom talk about, and pulsing with it's own life, trying hard to escape it's linen prison. Through no small miracle, the head managed to break loose, and Amalia was presented with it's swollen tip.

She ran her hand along the length, admiring it.

Reveled in how kissing the tip cause Yugo to jump. She tugged down Yugo's underwear, allowing all 7 inches pulsing muscle the freedom it so desperately wanted. She danced her fingers over it, just feeling it twitch in her fingers. "Ami... please." He begged.

Well, he asked nicely, she admitted,curling her fingers around the shaft. She slowly worked pumped, enjoying the grimaces on Yugo's face every time she rolled her thumb across the head. Yugo thrust his hips up, trying to speed her up. She got the message, and pumped him faster. "You like that, Yugo?"

"Yes!" he managed between moans. A wicked idea hit her. She let go of Yugo's shirt, which promptly came off completely, without removing his hat, somehow. He lurched up in time to get a good look at her as she gave it a kiss.

So ran her tongue along the length, kissing the base, enjoying every approving twitch and moan he made. He grabbed a lock of her hair almost painfully. Another wicked thought crossed her, and she while she licked the top playfully like a cat, she gave it one last kiss, and took him into her mouth.

It was the final straw. Yugo clenched everywhere, pushing Amalia as far down his tool as he could. She nearly choked as stream after stream of hot, thick, cream, poured into her. With Yugo pinning her down, she couldn't help but swallow some, and odder still, she found herself enjoying the taste.

When he finally relaxed, he fell back, out of everything. Amalia took a second to wipe off the excess, then pulled herself up and straddled him again, pouting playfully. "You can't be tired already!" She chided. "You're not allowed to stop until I'm Satisfied."

He jumped underneath her, even as the rest of him said nothing. She rubbed against him a little, her own pleasure growing in tandem's with Yugo's thickening member. In no time, it was back to it's full, pulsing self. Yugo's hand grabbed her hips, and he held her still. "I'm still a little sore." He complained.

"We'll go slow then, okay?" She whispered huskily. She raised herself up, and took a hold of Yugo. "With this, you're mine completely, Yugo." She said, stopping and looking at him.

It took a second, but Yugo finally understood. He smiled, and nodded to Amalia.

She sat down quickly, deciding to not mull over it any more then they had. She froze as she bottomed out, fully sheathing Yugo with her no longer virgin body.

"Ami! You're bleeding!" Yugo panicked, see the blood pooling on his crotch. "We should stop!"

"Shhhh. It's okay." She assured him, not wanting to jump around while she adjusted. It was hardly as convincing with the tears in her eyes. I did hurt, but luckily, and unlucky for Eva, she'd been relayed the basics of pubescence and sex by the Cra guard. While it had resulted in them not being able to look each other in the face for a while, she was glad to what was normal now. "It's feeling better already."

She raised her hips, shivering at every bump and ridge that emptied out of her. She sunk back down, cooing as she filling him again. It felt better with each thrust. She chirped and moaned as she developed a good rhythm, rolling her hips to reach different, more wonderful spots.

Yugo, for a moment, sat back and enjoyed it. Well, more like only could, it was so overwhelming. Amalia clamped down on him like a vice, trying to squeeze the life out of his organ. Soon, though, he wanted more, and much to Amalia's giddiness, started clumsily thrusting back, trying to match pace. His hand wander, and Amalia let out a gasp of approval as they found their way back to her breasts.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, moans and chirps the only words they could muster at the moment. Yugo sat up, smothering himself in Amalia's chest as she wrapped shifted and sit firmly in his lap, bouncing happily on his throbbing member while he took her other nipple into his mouth, giving it the attention it had lacked minutes ago. "Yes... Yugo... Yes..."

His hands roamed, but managed to find her way to her butt, rubbing them roughly, and pushing her back onto him every time she pulled away, hungry to feel her fully again.

Their pace grew quicker with each thrust. The fires that burned inside intensified. While Yugo had the advantage of having just peaked minutes ago, He could feel it building again.

Amalia felt the pressure herself. It was like a dam of pleasure cracking, ready to burst and spill forward. She needed more though. Harder, Faster, anything to help her along. "MORE... YUGO!" she panted. "MORE MORE MORE!"

"Ami!" He complied, pushing with all his might back into her, pulling out almost the full length before driving back into her. He fell back, focused on his mission now. The bed creaked with their force. It was a wonder it had even held up, the way they were.

Amalia's eyes burst wide as she felt it. Her orgasm shot through her like a jolt of lighting. Her body clenched down everywhere, paralyzing her in her pleasure, forcing the air from her lungs as she silently yelled.

She clamped down almost painfully on Yugo, forcing him to his second mind breaking orgasm. He gripped down hard on Amalia's rear, pressing himself against her stomach as streams of cum shot into her belly. So much so, it spilled out a little.

As they felt their body relax and the pleasure subside, Amalia only had the strength to fall to the side of Yugo, twitching still and enjoying the warm feeling in her belly filled. Yugo turned, so they were face to face. She brought him to her, cuddling him gently.

Yugo got it. Amalia had given himself up to him, not just tonight, but from every night afterward. He was her official suitor, her lover. Thoughts began to pour in; what if she'd gotten pregnant tonight? What would prince Armand say if he learned. Or worse, the King? What would happen to his father.

Seeing his face drop in worry, she leaned in and kissed him. Nowhere near the passion they'd just explored, but enough to calm his mind. "I love you, Yugo." She said.

"I love you too, Amalia."

She pulled the covers over them, and as they drifted, She found Yugo, back at her chest, suckling gently. It was oddly calming, and she wrapped her arms around his head as she closed her eyes as well.

The next morning, she felt a tender heat forming in her lower regions. Something down there felt fantastic, probing deep into her and wiggling around like a worm. Gentle hands rubbed her butt, trailing circles where Yugo's love mark was. She chirped and wiggled under the gentle attention, her eyes fluttering open.

She lay on her stomach, her legs spread slightly on either side of the culprit as they nibbled and kissed her aching rose. She stiffed as a finger reentered her, arching up and looking over her shoulder to find Yugo, still naked, at the end of the bed, face a breath away from her twitching folds. "Y-Yugo?"

He smiled, and leaned in, kissing her mound, causing her to arch up again. "I thought I'd give you the same thing you gave me yesterday. It's only fair." He gave her butt a kiss with a smirk, enjoying the confused pleasure on her face, and then went back to licking her slit.

Amalia was enslaved by the pleasure, but she knew this was risky. All she could do, though, was beg. "Yugo... s-stop... Everybody will be up soon..."

It was no use. He continued, and Amalia could only bury her face in the pillow to hide her cries. It took only a few strokes, because she found herself clenching up again, still under the effects of last night. Yugo smiled as she twitched on the bed, face down into a pillow. Leaned down, and purposely gave a hard kiss on her cheek, coming off with a pop and a muffled chirped. The bruise was already forming again.

"I missed last time." He mused.

As she recovered, Yugo began to put on his clothes.

"W-wait." She called, pulling her still weaken body up and to the edge of the bed. Yugo took a second to admire her again. "Come here."

"What is it, Ami?"

She tugged at his shorts. "A little payback."

Both of the girls didn't quite seem up to walking, their legs bowled out as they dredged along, bickering about something. Evangelyne seemed to be shocked a lot, looking over at the Eliatrope as he blushed and hid. Grovy was oblivious as always, and Ruel said nothing, opting to smirk evilly at the boy.

In the mean time, he still stood at the back of the back, just behind Amalia, although they chatted. He stared at her leaf skirt, thinking of the supple flesh underneath that he would return to, if not tonight, soon, when they had a chance, if they waited that long. It brought a flush to his face just thinking about what they had done, and the marks they'd use to claim each other.

Underneath the leaves, Amalia's butt bore another bruise just the size and shape of Yugo's lips. Amalia's lips were etched in just above base.


	3. Surprises

In this chapter: Surprises!

* * *

><p>Amalia gasped as she was pulled from the garden, into the bushes. Spun round, and nearly toppled over Yugo, who was quick to silence her with a shush. She smiled, and giggled quietly, as she kissed the Elitrope King on the lips softly.<p>

Many things had happened since that night. Qibly was gone, his lies and deception brought to light, and Yugo's true status as the crowned royalty was officially acknowledge by King Oakheart and the council of 12. (the Brakmar prince spouted some nonsense, but Adamai had none of it.) Pharis was training Yugo, harder everyday, to be a king for his people when it came time.

And Eva's belly had gotten bigger with each passing day. As had her mood swings. Grovy had had the worst time figuring out the case of such issues, even with the explanations from Amalia, Ruel, and even Alibert (who kindly offered his services in preparing a few meals for the expecting mother.).

As the kissed deepened, she pushed him along, gently, pinning him against tree nearby. Pulled back, smiling as his eyes, again, where slow to open, savoring the taste of her lips. "Yugo, enough, you're going to get us intro trouble." She chastised. He'd managed to seduce her earlier that day, as she went to her bath, Yugo had managed to teleport past the guards, and of course, had to be rewarded for his bravery.

Yugo as grown addicted to her, it seemed, trying everything in his power to get her alone for a little while. Not that she minded, of course. Or, blamed him. She was divine, as all princesses should be.

He pulled her towards her, feeling every bit of her flesh he could get her hands on. He traced the curve of her hips softly with his finger, earning a shiver as he reached in down her leaf skirt. As usual, she wore nothing to hinder his roaming fingers.

She gasped as she felt him grab her rear, laughing and pulling away from their heated kiss. "Yugo, enough." She tutted. "Later. Meet me in my room again."

Yugo whimpered. "But!" Amalia looked down. Poor Yugo was pitching a tent that could fit a whole boufball team. She sighed, and tugged at his shorts. Rubbed the outside a little.

"Fine, but you owe me." She tugged his short down just enough to free him, her face filling with a deep red lust as she eyed her property. Even with her 'stern' refusal, she couldn't help be feel a familiar yearning begin to form into her thighs. "Just this..."

It was more for herself this time, as she licked length tortuously slow and precisely. Yugo shut his eyes, his head skyward, landing a single hand on her head. She kissed the head, swirling her tongue around, then planted a row of kisses along the side, finishing around her marking she constantly reenforced.

All the while she kept her eyes on him, smirking seductively as she watched him grimace in pleasure. She laid a final kiss on the tip, then pushed the thick rod past her lips and down her throat. His breath caught as she touched base, a practiced trick. Her lips sealed him in, and she began.

Back and forth, she rocked her head, reveling in the taste. He bit his lip, trying no to alert the guards surely patrolling nearby. Amalia grew even more devilish, and hummed as she sucked him, rearing back to cover just the head of him, then back down in one long motion.

"Ami..." He whispered. She smiled as he looked down, wincing and breathe ever more harder. She knew he wasn't going to last long. She came off him with a pop.

"In my mouth... I don't want to get dirty." She took him back in, using her hand to stroke him in tandem. Her hazel eyes locked on his.

"Ami... Ami... AMI!" She felt his thick cream leave his pulsing member, hitting the back of her throat, a exotic, erotic drink she enjoyed earning. She gulped him down, never taking her stare away. Stream after stream she was rewarded, thick and creamy as the last. A gift of youth, or maybe a little of Yugo's race.

He finally calmed, and when she popped off for a second time, he fell to his knees. "Thanks, Amalia."

"That should hold you." She sighed; she would never admit to him how aroused she was right now, her thighs slickening under her skirt. As she stood and turned, she felt her skirt rise. She immediately grabbed Yugo's wrists. "Y-Yugo! I said no!" She tried to bark angrily.

As she felt him nestle his still raging member between her cheeks, she felt his lips reach the center of spine, and she could only chirp as he laid kisses along her spine.

"Y-Yugo, Dammit!" She moaned he merciless rubbed himself against her.

"You think I can't she you dripping, Amalia?" He mocked, playful as ever. "I can't leave my princess unsatisfied."

She chirped as his roaming hands cupped her ample chest, rubbing and teasing with practiced expertise. She bit her lip to stop her cries as she felt his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned as they pinched and pulled on her, and her breath caught as one began to trail downward across her chest.

"S-stop, Yugo..." She tried, weakly, to fight off his advances.

She hated to admit it, but she loved him like this. He was normally so submissive, reluctantly obeying her orders. It was amazing when he finally gave into his urges, and took her with all the ferocity a young boy could muster. The episode at the beach had been especially fun; if it hadn't been Evangelyne body-guarding, he would have surely been chained in the dungeon.

His fingers pulled the front her skirt up, tugged her shirt down, exposing her in the middle of the garden. She's all but given up resisting, her mind numbing to the pleasure of his ministrations. She chirped as his fingers danced over her clit. She gasped for air as she was assaulted for all corners.

Sighing and moaning as she felt his thick, hard member rear back. Then...

"Ah? AH! AH! Y-YUGO!" She couldn't believe it. Her eyes shot open as the pain shot through her. She couldn't breathe, her body stiffened. "STOP!" She yelled.

He opened his eyes, looking up at her tearing face. "What's wrong, Ami?" His voice filling with worry.

"You... you... put it... in... the wrong... hole..." She gasped. Yugo looked down, panicking as he finally saw the error that had put her in so much pain; He was firmly between her voluptuous rear.

"Amalia! I-I'm sorry!" He tried to pull out, but she held in place by his butt.

"DON'T MOVE!" She huffed. "Just... give me a minute... to prepare myself."

Yugo took a deep breath, holding as still as he could. It was hard, the tightness of her rear felt so good, it's virgin canals squeezing down on his invading member so tightly he swore it would pop off.

She gasped she felt him plunge a little deeper in. "YUGO!" she gasped. "W-what are you, ngh, do-ah!"

"I'm sorry, Ami, but it feels too good." He pulled out slowly, then thrust back in, sending her to the tip of her toes, which was oddly helpful, letting him pull out quicker, helping him pace along. She gasped as he pressed painfully back into her.

And found herself in an odd predicament; the pain was slightly lessening. Her loins were still burning, her body flushed with the perverseness of it all. And slowly, she felt herself chirping more and more in pleasure.

She... surely couldn't be enjoying it up her butt, could she? "Yugo... stop..."

He was lost to her, pumping with every increasing vigor, his boyish mind broken by her body's wonderful pleasures. He brought his hand back to her chest, squeezing and pinching them roughly. Amalia moaned and gasped as she felt herself slowly succumbing. "Yugo... Yugo!"

She began to buck back into him, the sounds of her plump rear slapping against his groin growing louder with each thrust. She chirped and gasped as his thick meat penetrated her formerly virgin hole.

"Ami... sit down." He pulled her down with him, and she chirped from the suddenly jolt of Yugo pushing in deeper as she settled onto his lap. She laid back, laying back across him as they laid in the grass, panting for more.

"I'm so... perverted." Ami sighed. "It feels so weird. But... so good."

Some twisting was required for their lips to meet. It was tender, no tongue. More of an apology kiss. Sorry, Amalia, it said.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked as he used his free hand to trace the line down the center of her stomach. Amalia's hand joined his as she thought about it. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little..." She cooed. "I'm more concerned about somebody seeing us."

At that, she gasped as she felt him thrust into her. She writhed in pleasure as he pumped as much as he could into her. She chirped and moaned and lifted her hips, then slamming them back down with a loud slap. His labored breath tickled her ear as she worked to meet her halfway, trying to press more and more into her voluptuous bottom.

They could only hear the sound of their loving making. Amalia couldn't fight her chirps anymore; she loved it. It was dirty, perverted, wrong, but she loved feeling him deep inside her bowels. "More, Yugo." She whispered into his ear lustfully.

He grunted, obliging her. She gasped as he pounded his hip into her. "Harder, Yugo~!" She chirped. She reared up, straddling him, pounding her hips on his waist. She grabbed her breasts, rubbing them, pinching her nipples.

She was so close. She could feel it. "More, Yugo!" She cried.

"I'm... almost..." Yugo grunted.

"More!" She ordered.

"Amalia!"

"Yugo!"

"What in Sadida!"

Amalia gasped as he felt Yugo shoot into her, her eyes shooting open. In her pleasured hazed vision, stood a wide eyed King Oakheart. Just behind that, Amalia's body guard, Evangelyne, whom, no doubt, tried to fight off this moment as best she could.

Even as she eyed her father, she could no longer stop herself. Her mouth opened, and breathless she screamed in pleasure, her body tightening, lighting shooting through her mixing with the panic of being caught. She didn't know what to do.

So instead she did what she knew: Fell back onto the wide-eyed, and very awake, Yugo, and turned away from the onslaught they were both in for.

* * *

><p>I was thinking of writing more, but I kinda want to move back to the FateStay Night Story.


End file.
